yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 176
Episode Summary Jaden and Jesse continue to duel Fujiwara, in an attempt to free him from Nightshroud's control. In a mental flashback, Yusuke remembers the death of his parents when he was just a little boy, and it was then that he met his spirit partner Honest, who promised to always stay by him. However, Fujiwara eventually grew involved with a ritual that would unleash Darkness upon the world, and unexpectedly became possessed by him. Due to Nightshroud's influence, Fujiwara was twisted into thinking that Honest—and all his friends—had forgotten him. During the duel, Jesse is able to summon Rainbow Dragon and remove Clear World from the field, but his Life Points are depleted when he protects Jaden from Fujiwara's strongest monster, Clear Vicious Knight, with the effect of his The One to be Protected. However, Jaden refuses to quit, and summons Rainbow Neos, who joins forces with Honest to win the Duel and free Fujiwara from Nightshroud's control. However, the unusual solar eclipse that had been occurring before hasn't ended, disturbing Jaden and Jesse. Featured Duels Jaden VS Jesse VS Yusuke Yusuke's Turn * Summons Clear Phantom (1200/1400) in Attack Position * Sets a card Jesse's Turn * Summons Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise (600/2000) in Defense Position * Sets 2 cards Jaden's Turn * Summons Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) in Attack Position * Sets 2 cards Yusuke's Turn * Activates the Field Spell Clear World; now, any player who controls a monster with a certain Attribute takes a negative effect, but Yusuke's "Clear" monsters have no Attribute while on the field. * Summons Clear Rage Golem (1600/1800) * Attacks Elemental Hero Wildheart with Clear Phantom (Yusuke 3700) and activates its effect, destroying Jaden's Wildheart and sending the top 3 cards of his Deck to his Graveyard * Attacks directly with Clear Rage Golem * Jaden activates A Hero Emerges, and Yusuke selects one of Jaden's cards. When he chooses Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000), Jaden summons it from his hand in Defense Position * Jesse activates Trap Strap, allowing him to reset A Hero Emerges and Special Summon a Crystal Beast from his hand or Deck. He chooses Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) * Sapphire Pegasus' effect lets Jesse place a Crystal Beast in his Spell & Trap Card Zone when Summoned. He chooses Amber Mammoth. * Yusuke cancels his attack and activates Clear Wall, negating the destruction of any of his monsters involved in battle, as well as battle damage. If he is about to receive 1000 points of damage or more from a battle, he can destroy Clear Wall and still negate the damage. Jesse's Turn * Before Jesse takes his turn, Yusuke reads his heart and discovers that Jesse wants to defeat Jaden in a Duel. Shortly afterward, he convinces Jesse to attack his Tag-Team partner. * On that note, Jesse ummons Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/400) and activates its effect. By halving its ATK, Amethyst Cat can attack Jaden directly (Jaden 3400) * Jaden activates Damage Interest. Since he took Direct Damage from an opponent's Monster (Jesse is technically Jaden's opponent), he inflicts twice as much damage to Jesse. (Jesse 2800) * Due to the effect of Jaden's Damage Interest, Jesse activates Damage Capture and selects Sapphire Pegasus for its effect. Sapphire Pegasus gains ATK equal to the effect damage he recently received. (3000/1200) * Yusuke thinks that Sapphire Pegasus will attack Jaden's monsters, but to Yusuke's surprise, Jesse sends his Pegasus to attack Clear Rage Golem, so he negates the battle damage and destruction of his Golem by destroying Clear Wall. * Sets 2 cards * 3 effects of Clear World activate. Amethyst Cat—an EARTH monster—forces Jesse to destroy 1 monster he controls. Sapphire Pegasus—a WIND monster—prevents him from activating Spell Cards, and Emerald Tortoise—a WATER monster—forces him to discard 1 card during his End Phase. He destroys Amethyst Cat, which resurrects as a Continuous Spell, and discards 1 card Jaden's Turn * Switches Clayman to Attack Position * Jesse activates Sapphire Revival; since he took damage from Damage Interest last turn and controls a Sapphire Pegasus, he Special Summons Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) from Jaden's Graveyard (by Clear Phantom's effect) to Jaden's field * Sapphire Revival also lets Jesse Special Summon a Crystal Beast with DEF equal to the Special Summoned monster's ATK; He Special Summons Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle (1400/1200) from his Graveyard * Jaden activates Polymerization, fusing his Burstinatrix on the field with the Elemental Hero Avian in his hand to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) * Since Flame Wingman is a WIND monster, Clear World prevents Jaden from activating Spell Cards * Attacks Clear Rage Golem with Flame Wingman (Yusuke 3200); since Flame Wingman destroyed Clear Rage Golem in battle and sent it to the Graveyard, Yusuke takes damage equal to his destroyed monster's ATK. (Yusuke 1600) * Attacks directly with Clayman (Yusuke 800) * Sets a card * Since he controls an EARTH monster, Clear World forces Jaden to destroy 1 monster; he chooses Clayman Yusuke's Turn * Activates Clear Sacrifice, removing Clear Phantom and Clear Rage Golem to Normal Summon Clear Vice Dragon (0/0) without tributes * Attacks Flame Wingman with Clear Vice Dragon, whose effect doubles its own ATK of the attack target (4200/0) * Jaden activates Hero Shield, which becomes an Equip Card for his Flame Wingman * Jaden takes 2100 damage, but due to Hero Shield, it is destroyed instead of Flame Wingman and Jaden draws a card for every 1000 damage he took (2 cards drawn) (Jaden 1300) * Clear Vice Dragon's effect switches it to Defense Position at the end of its battle * Sets a card Jesse's Turn * Attacks Clear Vice Dragon with Cobalt Eagle * Yusuke activates Attribute Gravity, forcing all Attack Position monsters to battle and attack only other monsters who share their Attributes * Cobalt Eagle's attack is redirected towards Flame Wingman, who destroys Cobalt Eagle, which returns to the field as a Continuous Spell (Jesse 2100) * Sapphire Pegasus must also attack Flame Wingman (Jesse 1800) and returns to the field as a Continuous Spell Card * Since he no longer controls any WIND monsters, Jesse can activate his Spell Cards again; he activates his face-down Rare Value, sending Sapphire Pegasus from his Spell/Trap Zone to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards * Sets 2 cards * With only his Emerald Tortoise—a WATER monster—on the field, Clear World forces Jesse to discard his last card Jaden's Turn * Attacks Clear Vice Dragon with Flame Wingman * Yusuke activates Attribute Chameleon, which can alter a monster's Attribute once per turn * Yusuke changes Flame Wingman's Attribute from WIND to WATER, and as such, it must battle with Emerald Tortoise * With no more Spell & Trap Card Zones available, Emerald Tortoise goes to the Graveyard and Flame Wingman's effect deals Jesse the ATK of his destroyed monster as damage (Jesse 1200) * Sets a card Yusuke's Turn * Switches Clear Vice Dragon to Attack Position and attacks Flame Wingman; its ATK becomes double the ATK of its battle target (4200/0) * Jesse activates Cut Jewel, sending Topaz Tiger from his Deck to the Graveyard to halve Flame Wingman's ATK (1050/1200), and in turn, Clear Vice Dragon's ATK (2100/0) * Flame Wingman is destroyed in battle (Jaden 250), and Jaden activates Hero Signal, Special Summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in Attack Position * With 7 different Crystal Beasts either on his field or in his Graveyard, Jesse activates his facedown Rainbow Gravity and Special Summons Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) to the field in Attack Position * Yusuke summons Clear Cube (0/0) in Defense Position * By Cut Jewel's effect, Jaden draws a card * Since he controls Sparkman, which is a LIGHT monster, Clear World forces Jaden to play with his hand revealed; in his hand (counting his recently drawn card) are Reverse of Neos, Fake Hero, and Honest Jesse's Turn * Activates Rainbow Dragon's second effect, removing the 4 Crystal Beasts—Ruby Carbuncle, Emerald Tortoise, Sapphire Pegasus, and Topaz Tiger— in his Graveyard from play to return all cards on the field to their owner's Decks. All 3 players reshuffle their Decks. * By Clear Cube's effect, when it is removed from the field, Yusuke can Special Summon another Clear Cube (0/0) in Defense Position * Jesse sets a card Jaden's Turn * Summons Honest (1100/1900) in Attack Position * Attacks and destroys Clear Cube, but another one is Special Summoned by its effect Yusuke's Turn * As Jaden controls a monster, Yusuke can tribute only one monster (of Clear Cube) to summon Clear Vicious Knight (ATK 2300) in Attack Position * When Yusuke only controls Clear Vicious Knight on the field and no other monsters, its effect adds the opposing strongest monster's ATK to its own * Attacks Honest with Clear Vicious Knight (ATK 3400) * Jesse activates The One to be Protected. By discarding a monster from his Deck with higher ATK than the attacking monster, he can negate damage dealt to Jaden, but must take damage equal to the ATK of his discarded monster. He discards Rainbow Dragon to negate Jaden's damage, but Jesse must take damage equal to Rainbow Dragon's ATK (Jesse 0) Jaden's Turn * Activates Fifth Hope, returning Elemental Heroes Wildheart, Avian, Burstinatrx, Clayman, and Bubbleman to his Deck; in exchange, he draws 2 cards * Activates O - Oversoul, Special Summoning Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) in Attack Position * Activates Name of a Friend, a Spell Card that can duplicate a Monster in his opponent's Graveyard. He Special Summons the Spell Monster as "Rainbow Dragon". * Activates Polymerization to fuse the "Rainbow Dragon" Spell Monster and Neos into Rainbow Neos (4500/3000) * Since Yusuke still controls only his Clear Vicious Knight, and with Rainbow Neos the only opposing monster, Clear Vicious Knight gains ATK equal to the ATK of Rainbow Neos (ATK 6800) * Activates Honest's first effect, returning it to his hand. Honest's spirit expels Nightshroud's essence from Yusuke * Since Rainbow Neos is a LIGHT Warrior and is involved in battle, Jaden activates Honest's second effect, sending it from his hand to the Graveyard to increase Rainbow Neos' ATK by Clear Vicious Knight's ATK during battle (11300/3000) * Attacks with Rainbow Neos and destroys Clear Vicious Knight (Yusuke 0), and the Trueman clones encircling him and Yusuke are destroyed in turn Jaden wins, but for some unknown reason, the strange eclipse in the sky still remains Featured Cards Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes